


The Pieces of darkness

by Tenchittaphonss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Broken Bones, Choking, Enemas, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Pain Kink, Painplay, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Moon Taeil, Torture, Whipping, dom yuta, yuil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenchittaphonss/pseuds/Tenchittaphonss
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta wants to Make Taeil the most Magnificent painting in the world. (Based off of Takato Yamamotos art work)
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Book

Yuta and Taeil were in the back of a taxi heading to the airport. Taeil never would have expected to be sent to osaka for a month as a birthday present and he most definitely did not expect Yuta to be his travel companion. At least he landed himself a free translator.   
The plane ride was like a dream. All Taeil could remember was sitting down then suddenly waking up to Yuta shaking his arm.The car ride to their lodging felt the same, even though it was spent awake as Taeil stared out the window in awe.   
Yuta had picked a traditional Japanese home in the mountains outside of Osaka in an older town called Nara for them to stay in. "I know you like Serene privacy so I picked this. Is it alright? If you don't like it I can get us a hotel in the city." Yuta stepped out of the car signaling for the driver to open the trunk. Taeil's eyes wandered around to the beautiful cherry blossoms that surrounded the home, and at the vibrant colors of wood on the house. He studied how beautifully the mountains behind the house made it seem like a painting. Taeil was dreaming. "I love it Yuta." Taeil said walking to the door forgetting his bags leaving Yuta to struggle.

"Do you want me to call in food or do you want to go out?" Yuta yelled from the bedroom where he was organizing his clothes. Taeil sat in the living room acknowledging the beautiful Japanese furniture while tracing the hand carved wood work on the coffee table. "Call in!" Taeil yelled back, not wanting to leave the beautiful home. Taeil continued scanning the living room looking for something to occupy him. Taeil noticed the beautiful gigantic book case that stood next to the television. He slowly made his way over to the case and gently ran his finger over the books as he tried to read the Japanese lettering that encased the spines. Taeils fingers touched the last book on the 3rd row and gently pulled it out. He looked down at the book only to see a painting of a beautiful naked boy tied up on the cover. Taeils cheeks turned red as he quietly opened the book to a random page. In front of Taeil was a painting he had never seen. His eyes gazed upon a beautiful boy with sorrowful eyes, the boy was wearing a red kimono that barely hung to his arms exposing his naked body. Taeil couldn't help but to look down at the boy's beautiful hard cock that was encased in thorns. Taeil gasped at the erotic sight and quickly turned to the next page. The next page was a painting of a handsome man with his arms tied behind his back secured by bamboo leaning over a bed Taeil scanned the painting and noticed the way the man's eyes were rolled to the back of his head, he noticed how sprinkles of blood covered the sheets… the paintings confused Taeil, actually the paintings scared Taeil, but they also made him feel a pleasure he never knew he could feel. Taeil began flipping the pages of the book looking at the gorgeous rope that wrapped around the soft skin of the men in the paintings. Taeil felt himself getting aroused only for the book to be yanked from Taeils grasp by a curious lion.  
Silence...Silence was all that could be heard throughout the room as Taeil watched the smirk on Yutas face as he flipped through the book of paintings. "Does Taeil enjoy these types of things?" Yuta glanced up with the most evil look Taeil had ever seen. It was the look of a lion that had just spotted its prey and was ready to pounce. Taeil shivered, shifting his weight nervously. "I-I just saw it on the shelf and had a look." Yuta closed the book. "Hyung~" Yuta began sweetly. "It's just me and you. You can tell the truth." Yuta rested his hand on Taeils shoulder. Taeil rolled his eyes, brushing Yutas hand away. "Did you order the food yet?" Taeil said annoyed, slowly turning away, hoping Yuta wouldn't see his semi hard on. "I hope you're craving pizza." Yuta turned back towards the bedroom tightly clenching the sinful book in his arms. "Yuta…. What's the name of the book?" Taeil clenched his fists. "Yami no kare ra… it means the pieces of darkness… more like what makes darkness darkness." Yuta glanced back at Taeil sending a soft smile then proceeded to the bedroom.  
Taeil heard the bedroom door close. Oh how Taeil wished Yuta didn't take the book with him. Taeil could sit and devour those pages for hours until he was worn out on lust. But why? Why was a book like that here? Where did Yuta find this house? Taeil became more curious, but quickly pushed his curiosity away. Why am I thinking this way? I'm acting crazy. It's best if I just trust Yuta. The doorbell rang. "Yuta! Pizza!"  
It had been 15 minutes since the food had arrived and Yuta proceeded to answer Taeil by saying "Hyung give me 1 minute." Taeil was getting annoyed to say the least. As Taeil is someone who tries to have an exponential amount of patience he tried to wait for Yuta. He finally gave up, he made his way to the bedroom swiftly sliding the bedroom door open. In front of Taeil was a sight only Gods are worthy to see. Sprawled out on the Tatami mat floor was a beautiful naked Yuta glistening in sweat as the sun reflected off of him. The room was filled with the sounds of Yutas moans, growls, and the sound of Japanese cicadas through the open doors on the opposite of the room that led to the back patio. Yuta was slowly stroking his stiff cock, bucking his hips wildly up and down.Yuta turned his head in pleasure only to see a dumbfounded Taeil standing at the door with precum soaking through the front of his jeans. Yuta had become the painting of Taeils fantasies, Yuta was what made Taeils darkness arise in him.  
"Taeil~." Yuta kept eye contact with Taeil causing the scene to be more erotic then Taeils thoughts could ever be. Yutas moans continued to fill the room like a sweet melody as the song's pace was reaching its climax. Taeil was awestruck, unable to move as the younger's eyes held him in place. "Come here." Even though Yutas body was in ecstasy he still managed to be in full control of his words, in full control of the man that was standing before him. Taeil felt like he was floating toward Yuta. His feet were carrying him without thought. Yuta removed his hand from his stiff member to reach up to Taeils hand. Ever so gently Yuta lowered Taeil to the floor like a soft falling leaf. Beside of Taeil laid a God. He wanted to worship every inch, every pore, every molecule that made up Nakamoto Yuta.   
The gentleness soon left Yutas eyes like a strong wind after Yuta noticed Taeils fawn-like gaze. Yuta wanted to break him Yuta wanted to break every inch, every pore, every molecule that was Moon Taeil. Yuta had decided he was going to make Taeil a painting like no other.


	2. A Blank Canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning///  
> There are some non con elements in this chapter so be careful

A Blank Canvas  
The two men were lying on the tatami Mat, ones heart was racing the other calm and hardly beating. Yuta sat up, now looking down at Taeils clothed body. "Let me fix this." Yuta smirked, swiftly sliding Taeils sweatpants off in one go. A big smile encased Yutas face, the older wasn't wearing underwear. "Did you do that on purpose? To make things easier for me?" Taeil turned his head away in embarrassment, unable to speak. A hard slap landed across Taeils face causing him to Yelp, tears began to well up in his eyes, he turned back to Yuta in shock. "Maybe you should answer my question." Yuta remained calm. "I j-just th-think wearing sweatpants is more comfortable that way." Taeil stammered. This time an even harder slap landed on Taeils face causing him to reach up and grasp Yutas hand to prevent a beating. "That's not the answer I wanted. Everything you do should be for me." Taeil looked up at Yuta with the eyes filled with pain, but little did Taeil know those eyes would fuel a beast. Yuta yanked Taeils hand away and proceeded to remove the rest of Taeil's clothing. "What is it that you want Taeil?" Yuta asked softly, still keeping his deadly gaze. Taeil thought carefully. Did he want Yuta to make love to him? No there was something else not only his body needed but his mind. Taeil realized all his life all he's ever done was see the light side of things. Would it hurt to see more? "I want you to show me what darkness looks like." When that sentence escaped Taeils mouth Yuta wanted to pounce, but even in chaos there is order. Yuta stood up to get something from the bedroom's dresser leaving the still shocked Taeil on the warm floor.  
It felt like all Taeil did was blink and his wrists were being painfully tied together behind his back. "What are you doing?" Taeil asked shyly, scared of being hit. Yuta kept silent only to move down to his ankles and begin tying them. "I really don't think you should make any sounds, I find it annoying." Yuta glared cruelly at Taeil. Was this the same Yuta Taeil knew? Was this his roommate? His band member that comforted him? Taeil knew it was. Taeil was terrified, but also in pure bliss knowing he was witnessing the real Yuta. "There are only a few things that could make me mad Taeil. One, you speaking when not spoken to. Two saying you do not like something. Remember anything I want is always something you want. That means if I want to break one of your fingers, you should beg me to." At that Yuta brushed over Taeils hand causing Taeil to shiver. Yuta smiled "Do you know what I want to do right now?" Taeil squeezed his eyes shut. "You want to break one of my fingers." Yuta clapped. "Yuta please don't." A single tear went down Taeil's face. "Isn't that what I told you not to do?" Yuta swiftly grabbed Taeils hand that was secured behind his back, slowly pushing back on Taeils pinky causing Taeil to cry out. "Hyung. You think this is painful? I haven't even started." Yuta laughed at how pitiful Taeil looked. Honestly Yuta wasn't going to break Taeils finger, he knew it was too early, Yuta wanted Taeil to learn, And he would.  
Yuta looked down at his own cock that was still hard despite the lack of attention, and removed his hand from Taeils pinky just to roughly push the older that was sitting up back down. "Roll over." Yuta said completely emotionless despite Taeils cries. Taeil complied, not wanting to face the consequences and rolled over onto his stomach. Yuta traced his fingers down to Taeils soft pale bottom, causing the tied up singer to squirm. A hard slap landed across Taeils ass causing a tear to soak into the Tatami matted floor. "Stop moving or what I'm about to do is going to hurt like the devil." Yuta roughly spread Taeils cheeks with one hand and used the other hand to prod a finger at Taeils tight hole. At this point Taeil was terrified. He had given up on any protests and decided to lay there like a corpse. "Lift." Yuta placed a hand under Taeils crotch causing him to lift his ass in the air. All of Taeils weight was now being supported by his knees and his neck as his hands were behind his back. Yuta spat at Taeils hole. "That should do." Yuta laughed knowing the pain the older was about to feel. Yuta positioned himself at Taeils entrance, slowly pressing his tip into Taeil, with that Taeil began to whimper uncontrollably. Yuta landed a hard punch to the side of Taeils ribs. "I told you I like quiet." Yuta said in a frighteningly soft voice as he forcefully pushed his full length into Taeil while the older cried uncontrollably. Yuta pulled his length out just to ram back in. Taeil felt himself going in and out of consciousness as tears fell. "Hyung~ Do you know how long I've waited to do this?" Yuta was intruding Taeil at full force. Taeil felt like the pain went on for hours, all Taeils mind could hear was Yutas angelic moans, the japanese cicadas and his own crying. What a beautiful painting this might be, Taeil thought. Yuta didn't want this feeling to end, he wanted this to go on for eternity if God would allow it, how beautiful this all was. "FUCK!" Yuta growned slowing down his pace as visions of white flashed through his mind. Yuta collapsed next to Taeil while he was softly sobbing. Yuta pushed Taeil so that he was now lying down and slid his arm under the older's head so that he could cry comfortably. Yuta wondered if this was a painting how would it look?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Cuz honestly ion even kno if this makes sense.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it follow me on Twitter @TaeilsLight💚


End file.
